


Food For Thought

by ProLazy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bobby Knows, Caring Dean, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Homeless Castiel, Idiots in Love, Jealous Castiel, M/M, Nervous Castiel, Past Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Pre-Relationship, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProLazy/pseuds/ProLazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A Destiel first meeting AU in a grocery store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Which one do you think would be more filling?”

Dean frowned a little as he turned to face the man whom he assumed was talking to him.

The stranger was wearing a tatty pair of jeans and a red hoodie, and had extremely ruffled hair. He was looking extremely perplexed - eyes squinted and head tilted slightly to the side as he switched between reading the labels on two different peanut butter jars.

“Huh?” Dean replied dumbly. He himself had been quietly inspecting the meat counter.

“Well, this jar says it contains less riboflavin, but this one says it has more sodium. That means it could taste less molecular I suppose…”

"I don’t think it really matters, dude” Dean replied. “Peanuts are peanuts.”

The man looked up at him with questioning. “What else would they be?”

Dean rolled his eyes as he turned back to his own production selection. He watched the man cautiously when he came to stand beside him.

“My name isn’t Dude; by the way, it’s Castiel.”

“Gesundheit” Dean quipped shooting the man a grin. It quickly faded though as it was apparent from Castiel’s expression that he didn’t understand the humour.

“What’s your name?” Castiel asked.

“It’s, uh…it’s Dean.”

“Hello, Dean.”

“Yeah…Hi, Cas.”

Dean tried to continue rummaging around the meat shelf, but he was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with Castiel hovering by his shoulder.

He picked up a pack of beef.

“You’re not going to buy that, are you?”

Dean sighed. “Why not?”

“It’s not free range” Castiel claimed. “You shouldn’t give money to companies which condone confiding animals in small spaces and force-feeding them. Of course I’ve considered breaking into many battery farms to free the animals, but then where would I put them all…”

Castiel had clearly zoned out into his own headspace as he plotted the great escape. Dean decided to take it as his opportunity to shuffle away - he did, however, pick up some beef which was free range before he did so.

Dean grabbed the rest of his groceries and headed over to the cashiers’ counter. He had to restrain a groan when he saw Castiel was at the adjacent till.

“I have money” Castiel assured the cashier as he put down a crumpled handful of notes - most of which, Dean noted, where only single dollars.

“Sir, I’m afraid that doesn’t cover your bill” the cashier huffed.

“B-but I-” Castiel stuttered as he wrung his hands together nervously. “You don’t understand. I need to eat.”

“Ya, we all do” the cashier said, clearly getting annoyed. “You’re going to have to put some stuff back.”

“Can I at least afford the water and the medicine?”’ Castiel asked meekly.

“Sure” the cashier replied as he removed the rest of the items.

Castiel hung his head and rubbed a hand across his stomach with a pained expression.

Dean supposed he should have realised. Now that he looked closer at Castiel not only did the see the man’s dirty and tattered clothes, but also his paled skin, sunken eyes, and defeated posture. He was hungry and homeless, and probably lonely given his insistence on talking to Dean.

Dean felt guilt beginning to gnaw at him. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so quick to just dismiss Castiel as crazy activist.

“Sir? Sir!”

Dean blinked feverishly as he realised that his cashier had been talking to him.

“Yeah, sorry.”

“Will that be all?”

“No, I’ll buy the rest of his stuff too” Dean said indicating to Castiel.

The smaller man looked up at him. “What? Dean, you don’t have to-”

“I want to” Dean insisted.

Castiel still seemed hesitant, but Dean hurried the cashier along before he could protest anymore.

“Thank you so much” Castiel said with a saddened smile after Dean offered him the paid for bag of groceries. “It’s been so long since someone has shown me such kindness.”

“Well, that ain’t right” Dean said as they left the store together. “You seem like a good guy, Cas. How about we go to a diner? On the condition they make free range burgers, of course.”

“Dean, please, I couldn’t ask you to spend any more money on me-”

“You’re not asking, I’m offering” Dean said. “Besides, if you really do want to pay me back, my sorta kinda uncle has a scrap yard not far from here that I’m staying at. I’m sure he’d appreciate some help getting it in order.”

"Yes, of course!” Castiel said eagerly.

His face lit up, and Dean couldn’t help but smile softly. Castiel was rather endearing.

“Great, well let’s go get dinner and…uh…we’ll see how things go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was amazed and very grateful for the number of people who asked for a part 2 to this story :') I will continue it as long as people are enjoying it. Thank you so much! xx

After Castiel and Dean had deposited their groceries into the trunk of Dean's Impala they decided to walk to the nearest diner. 

Dean chose a table for them tucked away in a quiet corner so that he and Castiel could talk without interruption.

"What do you like the look of?" Dean asked his companion as he studied the menu.

Castiel shuffled nervously in his seat as he looked at his own menu with an anxious frown.

"Um...m-maybe...um...some fries?"

"Cas, you can order whatever you want" Dean assured him. "You've got to be hungry." He wondered exactly when the smaller man had last had a decent meal. 

"I don't want you spend too much money on me" Castiel fretted. "I'm alright, I-"

He was betrayed when his stomach let out a loud growl. Castiel grimaced and hung his head shamefully.

"I'll get us two of the burger specials" Dean said. "You look like you could use some meat on your bones."

He called the waitress over and placed their order.

Castiel had returned to being apprehensive as he pulled the sleeves of his hoodie down to cover his hands and rubbed them up and down his thighs.

"What's up?" Dean asked. "You seemed pretty eager to talk to me before" he teased.

"I know, but...I suppose your kindness is just overwhelming me" Castiel confessed. "I-I don't quite know how to process it all."

Dean offered the smaller man a sad smile.

"Well, get use to it" he said determinedly. "I want to help you get back on your feet."

"Why?" Castiel asked meekly.

"Because I know what it's like" Dean replied. "My dad use to drag me and my little brother all over the place. We didn't have a house, and I had to make sure Sammy got a meal every night even if it meant I had to go without."

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Castiel said.

"It's okay" Dean said dismissively. "Sam's gong to be a successful lawyer, and I still travel, but I do what _I_ want to do for a change. School just wasn't for me. I come back to my Uncle Bobby's whenever I run out of cash, work and save up for a few months, and then I head out again."

"Why don't you ever want to stay in one place?" Castiel queried.

"Well...if you stay somewhere too long you never know what life changing stuff you might miss somewhere else" Dean claimed, giving Castiel a small smile.

Castiel slowly returned the gesture. He pushed back his sleeves and rested his arms on the table.

"My father left when I was a child and my oldest brother Michael became the legal guardian of me and my brothers. He tried hard but my other older brothers, Lucifer and Gabriel, could be...difficult. Michael and Lucifer fought a lot....Lucifer could easily intimidate me and make me feel so small. Gabriel eventually left because he couldn't stand their constant arguing. Eventually I had to do the same. They thought I was weak and that I couldn't make it on my own...I guess they were right." 

Castiel sniffed and wiped his eyes.

Before he registered what he was doing Dean reached over and placed a comforting hand on Castiel's arm. 

"Well I think it took guts to leave an unhealthy environment like that" he said sincerely. "I wish I'd had the nerve to leave my dad sooner."

The waitress brought over two beers which Dean had also ordered and placed them down with a smile. Dean thanked her and handed one to Castiel.

"To freedom" he said, raising his bottle.

"To freedom" Castiel reiterated as they tapped their drinks together.

"And new beginnings" Dean added.

After that they talked more generally about their interests, and Dean bragged about his genius little brother.

When the waitress brought their meals Castiel eyed the food hungrily and had to resist the urge to lick his lips. He tentatively picked up a fry and dipped it in sauce before nibbling at the end. He sighed contentedly; it was so good.

"You don't need to be polite" Dean urged as he picked up his own burger. "When it comes to my appetite I sure as hell ain't." He took a huge bite and groaned with satisfaction.

"I just haven't eaten in so long I feel as if everything should be savoured" Castiel reasoned. "Plus I don't want to get my stomach upset."

"Fair enough" Dean said through a mouthful.

They mostly ate in a pleasant silence as both men relished in the wonderful tastes of their meals. 

After they finished up Dean paid - Castiel mentally noting exactly how much so he could be sure to return every penny - and then they headed back out to his car.

"Right, let's head to Bobby's!"

"Will your Uncle mind you bringing a stranger to his home?" Castiel asked worriedly.

"Nah. Bobby might seem set in his ways, but he says I'm like a son and I know that he just wants me to be happy. He took in me and Sammy when we needed him, I'm sure he won't mind one more stray."

Castiel smiled briefly.

"I can't wait to meet him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really never expected this story to get so much love! Thank you so much, your comments really brighten my day :) x

When they arrived at Bobby's yard Castiel was in awe of the number of rusty old cars and spare parts. They were piled high, forming hills made of metal. 

"People often come to us to fix up their classics" Dean explained. "I re-built this baby myself a few times" he said patting the dashboard of his car to show his affection. "We do general repairs too though."

"It's rather impressive" Castiel commented as they departed the Impala. 

He spotted the body of a gold car amongst the scrap metal. It was scratched all over, one of the windows was smashed, and the hubcaps were missing, but Castiel found something very endearing about it.

"Why wouldn't anyone want this car?" He asked. "It could be wonderful."

"Eye of the beholder" Dean assured him. "C'mon, Bobby will be wondering where I got to."

They headed into the house. Even though most would view it as a standard home Castiel thought it was marvellous; after all, he had just spent the past sixth months sleeping in shelters or on the streets. 

"Dean?" A gruff voice suddenly called. "Boy, where have you-"

An older man walked into the room. He looked Castiel up and down before leaning back against the doorframe and folding his arms.

"Who's your friend?" He asked Dean.

"This is Castiel" Dean said with a grin, holding his arms out to the smaller man as if presenting him. Castiel shuffled anxiously on the spot and offered a meek smile. "Think of him as your new secretary!"

"That's funny. I don't remember putting out a wanted ad" Bobby said with a raised eyebrow.

"He doesn't have anywhere else to go, Bobby" Dean sighed. "Besides, look at this place! You've got paperwork backed up for years that needs organising. He can handle the books and the money, all the behind the scenes crap that you hate doing."

"I'll work really hard, Sir" Castiel said with wide and pleading eyes. "You don't even have to pay me in thanks of letting me stay here."

"Well, boy, that is what they call slave labour" Bobby pointed out. "And it is illegal." 

"Bobby, please" Dean implored.

"Alright, ya idjit" Bobby conceded. "It's a good job I just got the other spare room cleared out. We'll discuss pay later." 

"Thank you so much" Castiel breathed looking close to tears.

"Don't mention it. I'd be a damn son of a bitch if I turned you away" Bobby claimed. "Oh, and don't call me sir. I don't need a reminder of how old I'm getting."

"O-oh, okay, sorry" Castiel replied sheepishly.

"Alright, I'll let you get settled and then, Dean, I need you take a look at this Mustang for me."

"Will do" Dean said.

Bobby started to head outside before he turned back to Dean. 

"By the way, just because he's the secretary don't mean you can sleep around with him."

"Bobby!" Dean hissed; he went red with embarrassment.

The older man shot him an amused look before leaving the house.

"What did he mean by that?" Castiel asked curiously.

"It's nothing" Dean said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Some might say I have a rep for one night stands is all...I've had maybe like, two serious relationships."

"Oh...don't worry, I haven't had any" Castiel said.

"Really? But you're so-"

Dean clamped his mouth shut quickly. Where the heck was he going with that?

"So what?" Castiel asked naively as he tilted his head.

"Nothing" Dean said quickly as he took Castiel's hand. "C'mon, I'll show you to your room, and I bet you'd like a nice hot shower too."

"Oh yes, very much so" Castiel beamed at the thought of having even warm water again. "But I...I don't have any other clothes."

"You can borrow some of mine" Dean said. "I hope you like plaid."

They stopped outside of a room and Dean pushed the door open.

As he walked inside Castiel almost started to cry again.

There was a bed with a pillow and some thick blankets, a bookshelf full to the brim with potential knowledge, a radiator to give heat, and a window that didn't have a single crack in. It was so simple, but Castiel thought it was so beautiful.

Dean was caught off guard when Castiel suddenly flung his arms around him and buried his head in his shoulder.

"Thank you" Castiel said, his voiced muffled by Dean's shirt. "You don't understand...thank you so much."

"Well, uh...its Bobby's house, really" Dean said sheepishly as he awkwardly hugged back.

"I know but..." Castiel pulled away so that he could look Dean in the eyes. "You didn't have to convince him to give me a chance...You didn't have to give me a chance when I was harassing you at the grocery store." 

Dean laughed lightly. "Well, I'm glad you did" he said with a reassuring smile.

When he saw a tear escape down Castiel's cheek he instinctively reached up to wipe it with his thumb. He was momentarily transfixed by Castiel's mesmerising crystalline eyes. 

"Dean?"

The mechanic dropped his hand quickly when he realised an absurd about of time had passed.  
He cleared his throat and took a step back. 

"The bathroom is the second door on the right. I'll leave the clothes on the bed for you."

"Okay, thank you" Castiel said again with a grateful smile.

Dean nodded and left.

He closed the door behind him and bumped his head back against it with a heavy sigh.

He was in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

When Castiel walked into the kitchen Dean was washing his hands in the sink after a quick repair job. 

The mechanic smiled softly as he trailed his gaze down the other man. There was something that he found very satisfying about Castiel wearing his clothes; they were a little big because Castiel was so thin, but he seemed a lot happier.

"Shower was okay?"

"Oh yes" Castiel said with a relieved sigh. "It was wonderful."

"Great! Is there anything else you need?"

"No, I'm okay thank you. I'm ready to get to work" Castiel said eagerly.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked, his brow furrowed slightly with concern. "I thought you'd want to get some rest."

"Dean, I appreciate your concern but I feel much better now that I've freshened up. I want to get to work as soon as possible so I can start to repay you and Bobby."

"Well, okay" Dean said, although he still seemed a little sceptical.

He led Castiel through to the study.

"Bobby said that boxes and files on this side of the room need to be sorted alphabetically, and on this side they need to be sorted by date" Dean explained. He moved over to the desk. "If we get any calls for business they'll come through on this phone and this is the book were appointments go. These books over here are for organising the money, but Bobby will go through that with you later."

"Right, I think I've got it" Castiel said with a determined nod. "I'll start with the organising."

"Okay, great...do you want any help-?"

"Dean" Castiel interrupted as he placed a hand on the taller man's shoulder. "Please, the only way I'll start to feel less guilty for burdening you is if I do this work for you and Bobby."

"Cas, you are not a burden" Dean said firmly as he looked into the other man's eyes. "We want you be here, okay?" 

Castiel nodded sheepishly and offered Dean a small smile.

"Thank you."

"And you can stop thanking me too" Dean teased.

"No" Castiel stubbornly replied. "I'm going to get to work."

"Alright" Dean chuckled. "I better get back outside. Holler if you need me."

"I will" Castiel said as he picked up his first box. 

\--------------------

At nightfall Dean and Bobby returned to the house. 

Both of them were surprised by the high amount of boxes Castiel had got through in only a few hours.

"Wow, I could have used you around a long time ago" Bobby commented. 

"Thank you" Castiel beamed, very pleased with his work. 

"I think you've earned a break" Dean said. "I'll make us something to eat."

"Oh, I'm okay" Castiel tried to convince him. "I'm still rather full from lunch-"

"If you don't eat regularly you'll burn out easily, Idjit" Bobby lightly scolded. "I'm going to get changed."

"What does he mean by Idjit?" Castiel whispered to Dean after Bobby started to head up the stairs.

"It means he likes you" Dean said with a smirk. 

He flung his arm around Castiel's shoulder and walked him into the kitchen before the smaller man could protest. 

Castiel sat at the table whilst Dean prepared some sandwiches. He eagerly asked questions about the yard and the cars; Dean found his enthusiasm very endearing.

Bobby came back to join them and they all started to eat together.

When the phone started to ring in the study Castiel immediately jumped up to answer it.

"Hello, Singer Salvages. How can I be of assistance..?"

"He's doing great, right?" Dean whispered as he watched Castiel in the other room.

"Yeah" Bobby said, but he was more interested in observing Dean. "I know that grin, boy. You're smitten."

"I am not" Dean hissed. Bobby just raised his eyebrow at him. "Okay…maybe a little" Dean confessed. He felt heat starting to rise in his cheeks. "But we've known each other a matter of hours; I'm not going to do anything about it anytime soon."

"I don't think I've ever seen you fall so hard so fast" Bobby claimed. "Just make sure no one gets hurt, alright?"

"Of course."

They quickly went back to eating when Castiel returned.

"You have someone coming in tomorrow morning" he informed them.

"Great, I just love early starts" Dean said sarcastically.

Once they finished eating Castiel insisted on getting back to work despite Dean's protests, but Bobby had told him to let Castiel get on with it; as long as he was happy.

\-------------------

By the time Dean was ready to head up to be bed he was concerned that he still hadn't seen Castiel since dinner.

He headed to the study and found the smaller man.

Castiel was sat at the desk - surrounded by mounds of paper - with his arms crossed and his head pillowed in them as he snored softly in a deep sleep.

Dean smiled.

"Can't leave you here" he said more to himself than Castiel. "You'd been in pain in the morning."

He walked over to Castiel and managed to gently scoop him up into his arms. Castiel let out a groan at the sudden movement, but he didn't appear to wake.

"Man, I'm putting you on a diet of burgers and fries" Dean murmured as he realised how unreasonably light Castiel was to carry.

When he started to head up the stairs Castiel did stir. He looked up at Dean through bleary eyes and frowned slightly.

"D-Dean?"

"Don't worry, Sleeping Beauty" Dean said with a lopsided smile. "I'm just taking you to your bed. You deserve a good night's rest."

"Mmm, okay" Castiel mumbled as he started to drift off again. "You're so amazing, Dean."

Dean snorted with disagreement. 

He went into Castiel's room and placed him on the bed. He wrapped the smaller man up in the blankets like a snug and soft burrito.

Dean gave a small smile before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to trollking and ivorytower for the idea for the twist at the end of the chapter ;)

Castiel had been working at the yard for a month and he and Dean had been growing closer every day. 

As a result Bobby had noticed a significant improvement in Dean’s mood patterns; he smiled a lot more and was surprisingly less cranky in the mornings.

The two men had been working on a car for most of the day and Dean had been incessantly whistling an upbeat tune.

Boy sighed with exasperation as he leaned against the car. 

“When are you going to ask that other idjit out? You’re so sweet together it’s sickening.”

Dean rolled out from underneath the vehicle and looked up at Bobby with an almost solemn look. 

“Now isn’t the right time. I don’t want to ask Cas out for him to only say yes because he feels like he owes me. Once he’s happy that he’s paid back enough then I can make a move.”

Bobby rolled his eyes. “Well, don’t take too long. I’m not sure how much more of this overly chirpy pining I can take.”

“Hey! I am not-”

Bobby pushed Dean back under the car before he could start a full blown rant. 

The older mechanic headed into the house and found Castiel going through the account books. 

“How are we doing?” 

“Extremely well, actually” Castiel replied.

“Well, it helps a little that I don’t have to give Dean his bonus this month” Bobby casually commented as he rummaged around in some drawers. 

“Why not?” Castiel inquired. 

“I like to give him a little extra something before he hits the road. He was supposed to head to California last weekend but obviously he decided to stick around.”

“I…I hope that wasn’t because of me” Castiel said quietly, with a saddened frown. He didn’t want to hold Dean back.

“Well, he just wants to make sure you’re properly settled” Bobby tried to assure him. “He’ll probably re-arrange it.”

“Yes…right” Castiel said very uncertainly as went back to studying the books. 

He missed the sympathetic glance Bobby gave him.

“You’ve got nothing to be guilty about” the older man claimed before heading back outside.

“Well, I’m afraid that I just can’t believe that” Castiel murmured to himself. 

\------------------

Another two weeks passed and Castiel had desperately been trying to hint that Dean should go to California as planned, but the younger mechanic wasn’t very receptive. 

During the afternoon Castiel was finishing updating the appointments when Dean approached him with a huge smile on his face.

“Hey, you got a sec? I’ve got a hopefully really awesome surprise for you.”

“Oh, how lovely” Castiel said as he put down his pen. “What is it?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you! C’mon, it’s outside.”

“Okay” Castiel replied.

He got up and followed Dean out to the yard. 

They weaved through some of the mounds of scrap metal before coming to a clearing which was occupied only be a gleaming golden car.

“So, what do you think!?” Dean asked eagerly, holding his arms out in a presenting manner. 

“It’s beautiful” Castiel replied sincerely. “Whose is it?” 

“It’s yours!” The mechanic exclaimed. When Castiel only looked confused, Dean frowned a little disappointedly. “You don’t recognise it?”

Castiel suddenly thought back to the first day that Dean had brought him here. His eyes widened from the sudden realisation. It was the wrecked golden Lincoln he had been admiring. 

“Oh my…Dean” Castiel breathed as he walked to the car and ran his hand across the polished hood. “It’s marvellous. You’re incredible!”

“N’aw stop” Dean said waving his hand dismissively. “Nah, keep going.”

“B-but why?” Castiel asked. “I-I haven’t done anything to deserve this.”

“What? Of course you have” Dean claimed. “You’ve had a rough past and you’ve been working so hard since the day you got here. You deserve something nice and that’s yours.”

Castiel was close to tears. “B-but you’ve done so much for me al-already.”

“Well, I wanted to do this” Dean said sincerely. “Even if it did take two whole weeks and breaking my favourite wrench” he added in jest. 

Castiel looked up at Dean and saw the soft smile of hope he was giving. He remembered what Bobby said about earlier about Dean putting his plans on hold, and now this, using his spare time to give Castiel a car. No, Castiel didn’t deserve it. His family never made him feel like he deserved anything, so why should Dean? What if he thought Castiel was only using him to get things?

“I-I’m sorry, Dean, I-I can’t expect this.” 

“Wh...Cas!” Dean called but the smaller man was already running back to the house. 

“Great job, Winchester” he mumbled to himself as he leaned back on the car and kicked at the dirt. “You went too hard to fast and now you’ve blown it!”

He bowed his head and stared down at the floor as if it would provide answers as to what he should do.

“Now, what can I do to turn that frown upside down?”

Dean looked up, his eyes widening with surprise despite the fact that he would know that drawl anywhere.

“Benny?”

\--------------------

“Cas?” Bobby asked when the younger man ran into the kitchen and leaned against the sink looking utterly distressed. “What’s the matter, boy?”

“Why is Dean so nice?”

The older man frowned. “What?”

“How am I supposed to pay the two of you back if he keeps doing these wonderful things for me?”

“You know that’s not his intention” Bobby said a little defensively. “It’s because he cares about you. He don’t want praise or to make you in his debt.”

“I know” Castiel sniffed. “I know yet I can’t stop feeling guilty.”

“That’s it, I’ve had enough of you two self-pitying idjits” Bobby said sternly. “Dean likes you and you like him! Now get your ass out there and tell him!”

Castiel looked a little taken aback and the older man’s forcefulness, but he nodded and wiped his eyes.

“You’re right” he said determinedly. “Dean is the sweetest and most caring person that I have ever met.” He glanced out the window. “Oh, but it looks like you have a customer” he said as he spotted Dean walking to the house with another man.

Bobby looked out too.

“Well I’ll be damned” he breathed. “That’s Benny, one of Dean’s friends he met on the road. I think they may have had a fling but I’m not sure how serious it was. They’re still good friends though.”

Castiel’s eyes widened again as he looked out and saw the two men laughing together; Benny had his arm wrapped around Dean’s waist.

The horrible feeling of dread started to sink into Castiel’s stomach.

He might be too late.


End file.
